<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take All of These Days (and drift away) by dangerousfanvergency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727805">Take All of These Days (and drift away)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousfanvergency/pseuds/dangerousfanvergency'>dangerousfanvergency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, canon but not at the same time, idk man, mentioned bokuaka, this is literally just 4k words of Hinata worship, timeline kinda manipulated, very very slight sunaosa if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousfanvergency/pseuds/dangerousfanvergency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There did not seem to be any more reason for Shouyou to stay, but Atsumu is warmth; he is yellow, like bottled sunshine. And Shouyou aligns himself with Icarus, something his fans had dubbed him as. He had read about Icarus and recognises that they are similar; both chasing the sun even if it meant they would melt their wings and fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou &amp; MSBY Black Jackals, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take All of These Days (and drift away)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternate Title: There's Been Two Weeks Of Rain (in the city of sun)</p><p>Both titles from Rain by Faime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a certain brightness that Atsumu sees as a halo around Shouyou’s hair sometimes. </p><p>It tickles the strands of his hair, filtering through them and making the orange glow softly. It makes him want to reach out and run his hands through the ruffled, glowing mess of half-curls. But the presence of the light he thinks he sees looks as if it would singe him if he were to make any sort of contact with Shouyou. </p><p>He knows it’s just his imagination, but it feels so real. Although, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if Shouyou does turn out to be an angel. Atsumu is not religious, doesn’t believe in God or someone up there controlling the strings of fate. He doesn’t even believe in fate. It’s all a load of horseshit that some preachers spout to feel better about being stranded on a floating rock. </p><p>And Atsumu doesn’t have a problem with it, has never had any issues with it. He understands that some people feel lonely and need some sort of beacon or lighthouse that grounds them, that guides them towards their very own purpose, even if it’s a mirage. He understands, because when Osamu had stopped volleyball, he had been left lonely and searching for a lighthouse too. </p><p>Growing up, it had always been volleyball. Ever since the twins were little, they had played volleyball, had dreamed of stretching hands reaching towards the sky, higher and higher as they chased a volleyball that had sprouted wings.They had dreamed of catching it like the Snitch in Harry Potter, the world of magic that they were both so attracted to, ending the game and winning them a ton of points. </p><p>(Well, Atsumu thinks they both used to dream the same dream, but maybe Osamu didn’t. He would never know.) </p><p>((He would never know because he would never display that sort of weakness in front of his twin and ask, just like he had never asked before. Maybe it was his fault for assuming Osamu would always be there)). </p><p>When Osamu had thrown the towel and declared his retirement from Atsumu’s life (Atsumu can hear Aran’s exasperated sigh along with the words “Always so fuckin’ dramatic, ‘Tsumu. He’s leaving volleyball, not you!”) claiming to pursue his lifelong dream of owning a goddamn Onigiri shop, Atsumu had been pretty fucking lost. He was too stubborn to admit it, or maybe had too great of an ego to talk about it, but he had almost wavered from accepting the MSBY offer when it was given to him, wondering if this was what he had wanted. Perhaps like Osamu, he had other dreams or aspirations, perhaps he had only clung to volleyball because his twin also played. Perhaps this was all a giant psychological fuck up and Atsumu didn’t enjoy volleyball. </p><p>It took him two minutes of questioning before he resolved that yes, volleyball was worth chasing after, and that it was what he wanted. It didn’t matter that Osamu was no longer with him, or that they would spend considerably less time together, or that he and his twin no longer attached their names to the same field. It only mattered that fate had chosen this path for him, and who was he to disagree?</p><p>(The blatant foolery wasn’t lost on Atsumu. He didn’t believe in fate, but when he did, he trusted it completely. Aran would smack his head if he ever voiced it out loud, Osamu would glare apathetically and Kita would just walk away. Suna Rintaro, the love of Osamu’s life and the bane of Atsumu’s existence, would most definitely insult him, no doubt about it. <br/>“Yer like an oxymoron,” Suna had muttered one day, taking a swig from his bottle. “But without the oxy.” </p><p>Even Akagi had chortled in a wheezed agreement. </p><p>God, literally nobody understood him.)</p><p>Of course, there were days that he returned to the same questioning state, shaken from seeing Osamu so happy in a place that they weren’t in together, in a career they weren’t in together. League volleyball was hard, it was really fucking hard, and it left him in despair a lot. Whenever they lost matches, he found himself wondering if this was actually what he wanted to do. When they lost after spending every ounce of effort and energy but purchased a crushing defeat, he would forget all their wins and focus only on the losses, almost obsessively. </p><p>And then he flounders in the ocean, drifting far from the sandbar in the dead of night with no lightsource, nowhere to sink his feet to keep him from floating further out. The stars wink out of existence and the moon shies away. Sometimes, he’s able to strike out blindly and reach the shore. Sometimes, Bokuto will join him in the ocean in quiet company, assuring him that he would be right there if he wanted to return to shore or if he wanted to drift further away. And then other times Sakusa would, reluctantly, swim out to them with a torchlight and drag them both back without asking if they were ready, if it was okay. Atsumu was grateful for them both, more so Sakusa because he would be relieved of making the decision for himself. </p><p>So he understands religion, or spirituality, or whatever people believed. He gets it. He went through the same struggle to find footing, to find some sort of reassurance.</p><p>But then Hinata Shouyou busts open the gym doors and snatches the reins of the tryouts, quickly settling into the role of the youngest in MSBY Black Jackals. It all leaves Atsumu in a daze if he thinks too hard about it (shut up Osamu, do not make that joke), but it had all happened so naturally, so easily. </p><p>Shouyou became his lighthouse. </p><p>His presence gave Atsumu the reassurance that he hadn’t made the wrong decision, that volleyball was his path. He still found himself in the ocean sometimes, but after Shouyou had joined, he had a light to guide him back, a magnetic pull from an unexplored lighthouse sprouted suddenly from the ground that urged him back to shore each time he drifted. Atsumu didn’t know what it was about Shouyou that made him feel so comfortable. Barely a couple of weeks had passed since he had officially become a Jackal and already, Atsumu was able to sprawl on his bed as he talked to the legion of his admirers over social media. </p><p>Bokuto and Shouyou spent a lot of time together, having been mutual friends (something about Bokuto knowing a Kuroo who knew a Kenma who was sponsoring Shouyou in beach volleyball) but they had never actually met physically before Shouyou came to Japan from Brazil. Akaashi was already fond and would fuss over him whenever he came to pick Bokuto up from practice. The other Jackals had quickly bonded with Shouyou too; Inunaki and Thomas always took him shopping with them, returning laden with bags; their captain and their coach, and even Barnes sometimes, spoiled him by buying him food, drinks, and plushies. Heck, even Sakusa had warmed up to him fast, letting the small boy give him hugs as greetings and hugging back. Practice had stopped the first time it happened, everyone staring with gaping faces. </p><p>It’s why Atsumu would have no trouble believing that Shouyou was indeed an angel. He possessed a gravity that naturally drew people to him. He didn’t play in matches often, but still managed to gain contacts in his phone every time. Still, Atsumu noticed that his own contact was at the top of the list. </p><p>(“Your name starts with A,” Sakusa scoffed when he boasted about it. “Of course you’d be at the top.” <br/>“Yer just jealous, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu teased, leaning against the doorframe of his room because Sakusa had strictly forbidden anybody from entering without his permission, and usually did a whole spritzing routine to cleanse visitors before they could come in. Not even Shouyou was an exception. “‘sides, I’m his emergency contact.” <br/>Sakusa turned to shoot him a glare, lifting his eyes off his desktop screen for the first time since Atsumu had begun talking and promptly got up to shut the door in his face. Atsumu laughed and retreated down the hallway to tell Bokuto the same news.) </p><p>If anyone asked why Atsumu was always lingering around Shouyou, or teased him about a ‘crush’, Atsumu just rolled his eyes. He was attracted to him, sure, but not romantically. His presence was calming, and he was reliable when Atsumu felt pressured during matches. He could toss to him and trust him to slam his palm against the volleyball and send it thundering into the opposite side with a resounding crack, erupting like fireworks. He could sit next to him on the bus after a lost match and have the lighthouse illuminating the dark water around him before his gravity pulled him back. </p><p>He has no romantic feelings for the short spiker. He is drawn to him, spends almost every waking moment with him, feels as if he is home. Shouyou has a similar presence to his twin; as if he has known Atsumu for years.</p><p>He is not Osamu, he will never be Osamu. </p><p>But Atsumu has a partner again. </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p>Shouyou knows he’s precariously balanced on a double-edged sword. </p><p>There’s about five more months he can go on before he’ll have to return. The air on Earth isn’t harmful to him per se, but it’s not good either. Each day he spends among mortals makes his train to imminent danger speed up. Kenma, the messenger, had warned him that if he descended to Earth, a time limit would be stamped on his forehead. His leave could go unnoticed in Heaven for years as many angels descended if they felt that their mortal was in extreme danger, but his celestial body wouldn’t be able to handle being on Earth for longer than seven or eight months. He would slowly lose his ability to breathe the air and wilt like hydrangeas, Atsumu’s favourite, cut from the garden they grew in. </p><p>But Shouyou doesn’t care, not when he gets to spend each day with Atsumu. </p><p>When he had been assigned to him, he had only been watching him as a sense of duty, out of obligation. But Atsumu grew older, and with him, so did he. He was privy to Atsumu’s thoughts and emotions, inner turmoils and bratty tendencies. He couldn’t interfere with fate, but he could help Atsumu choose the cards that thwarted fate for longer. When Atsumu had felt the blow of Osamu’s words, Shouyou had felt it too. When Atsumu had searched for footing in the black ocean, Shouyou had searched with him. </p><p>When he had made the decision of descending, it wasn’t with the intent of falling in love. Shouyou was thousands of years older than Atsumu, and had seen him grow up. He had seen Atsumu wet his bed, had experienced the thrill of volleyball along with him, had felt the admiration for Aran, the fear of Kita, the annoyance for Suna and the unconditional love for Osamu. Shouyou had felt equally as betrayed when Osamu left, but he could not interfere with the path fate had chosen for them. </p><p>When Shouyou saw Atsumu’s breakdown in the shower of the clubrooms, he only felt the need to cradle the boy in his arms. </p><p>He descended to comfort Atsumu, but found that volleyball is extremely fun, better than anything Shouyou had imagined when he marveled at Atsumu playing. He gave the credit all to the setter; if Shouyou didn’t play with Atsumu, he didn’t think he would have ever enjoyed the sport as much as he did. Playing with the Black Jackals feels just like being back at home. Bokuto reminds him of Nishinoya, the chaotic Guardian Angel whose assigned mortal is surprisingly tame. Sakusa reminds him of Tsukishima, the snippy Guardian Angel who harbours warmth towards his assigned mortal only. Inunaki reminds him of Sugawara, who is mischievous with his mortal, but works extra hard to protect him since his job is a police officer. The similarities between his teammates and his family (Shouyou could imagine Tsukishima scoffing in his face) in Heaven have blurred the line between what he considers home. </p><p>He falls in love with Earth before he falls in love with Atsumu. </p><p>The bright green of the grass as he and Atsumu lay on it in the afternoon after an early morning practice gave him as much bliss as in Heaven. He sees the way the sun extends its rays to rest softly atop the setter next to him, turning his hair golden like his skin, and making his eyes glow amber. The slight fog that clung to the air at night when he and Atsumu strolled down the sidewalk made him shiver, but smelled pleasant. Everytime the two passed the pale yellow glow of a streetlight, it would cast shadows against the planes of Atsumu’s face, moulding him into a sculpture. </p><p>Osaka is yellow and liquid gold, the colour of the rays if they were bottled up. Atsumu likes to call it the city of the sun. </p><p>Shouyou has not experienced love before. Romantic love. He assumed the sense of pride and happiness, trust and faith, the need for protecting Atsumu arose from his duty as a Guardian Angel. But he often found himself wondering what the setter would look like up close, what their lips would feel like if they touched, or what it would feel like to hold him close. They hugged, of course they did, but it isn’t the same hug Shouyou sees Akaashi give Bokuto. </p><p>Shouyou misses Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi, the Guardian Angel he used to be closest to, had been banished to Earth years ago, before Atsumu or Bokuto had even been born. But Akaashi does not remember Shouyou, does not remember Heaven. His face is the same as the previous lifetime’s, and will be the same each lifetime, but his memories are like the mortals’. Nobody knew why Akaashi had been de-winged (metaphorically of course. No Guardian Angel had wings). Those kinds of things were not to be discussed. </p><p>Perhaps there’s some lingering memories in Akaashi’s mind that make him take care of Shouyou as he did in Heaven all those years ago. But Shouyou does not dare ask and basks in the attention instead. He finds himself wishing he was banished too, just so he could be with Atsumu, but he is not willing to give up the family back home. </p><p>Two months pass, and Shouyou makes more friends, remembering them as the Guardian Angels of Heaven he knows. He thinks of Earth as more his home than Heaven, would willingly forget about it if not were Kenma’s constant warnings. </p><p>“Two more months,” Shouyou resolves. Just two more months and then he will return.<br/>“This is crazy, Sho-” Kenma begins. <br/>“If this is crazy, then I’ll make sure to never find my sanity,” Shouyou says before quickly assuring Kenma that he was only joking. </p><p>But he is willing to give everything up to stay on Earth forever with his newfound family. </p><p>Sakusa, who seeks his company after reaching a point of exhaustion where he lays on the ground next to him without worrying over the potential germs or bacteria infecting the surface, and sometimes tentatively rests his head on Shouyou’s lap. Bokuto, who has an infectious energy and mood that Shouyou makes sure is maintained in positive levels, and whose hugs feel eerily like the warm Osaka sun. Inunaki and Thomas, who take him to his favourite stores and mess around, trying on clothes and rating each outfit. Meian, Barnes and Coach Foster, who ensure that Shouyou takes care of himself and watch fondly as he consumes everything they buy for him. Akaashi, who has adopted the role of Shouyou’s mother and nags at him every time he attends their practice if he thinks Shouyou isn’t taking care of himself, and who sends him care packages through Bokuto with all sorts of snacks and drinks and self-care products. Even Osamu, who he had finally met physically at Onigiri Miya, and who subsequently takes it upon him to teach Shouyou how to cook a wide variety of meals and often calls him randomly when he’s bored at work, or is worried about Atsumu and refuses to let his brother know of his concern. </p><p>And Atsumu, whose squeaky laughter had been jokingly set as Shouyou’s ringtone whenever he calls, which Shouyou listens to with a smile before answering. Atsumu, whose face contorts with concern when Shouyou begins to feel exhausted quicker during practices. Atsumu, who attempted to cook Shouyou onigiri to show he was better than his brother. Atsumu, who seeks every opportunity to prohibit him from ever feeling anything other than happiness. Atsumu, who no longer detaches himself from his body to wade into the black water. Atsumu, who is able to visit Osamu without feeling a twinge of hurt. Atsumu, who has finally, finally found his footing. </p><p>There did not seem to be any more reason for Shouyou to stay, but Atsumu is warmth; he is yellow, like bottled sunshine. And Shouyou aligns himself with Icarus, something his fans had dubbed him as. He had read about Icarus and recognises that they are similar; both chasing the sun even if it meant they would melt their wings and fall. </p><p>But Shouyou would let himself wither away if it meant he was with Atsumu, and Akaashi, and the Jackals for as long as possible. </p><p>✨✨✨</p><p>Kenma knows Shouyou’s time is ticking. </p><p>There may not be an actual countdown stamped to his forehead, but he knows the Guardian Angel’s time is almost up. Shouyou has been forbidden from practice in favour of confining him to bedrest for a few weeks by the trainer Coach Foster had consulted, Iwaizumi. The team had been concerned that Shouyou was experiencing some kind of burnout. But instead of getting better, Shouyou is getting worse. He loses his breath with the simplest of tasks like walking to the kitchen from his bedroom, his arms shake if he lifts something as light as his water bottle to drink from and he has a perpetual fever that refuses to budge no matter how many cold rags the Jackals lay over his body. He couldn’t bear to see the Guardian Angel so weak and tired, so out of the usual energy. But he has to be with him. </p><p>Kenma has decided to stay over at Shouyou’s room to try and convince him until the last possible moment. He wants to yell at Shouyou to go back to Heaven, that if he returns right now, he can still be saved as long as he never descends again. At least Shouyou will be able to watch over the Jackals that way. But Kenma knows that Shouyou will never go back, not when he has become so entangled with them all. It’s already been eight months and the angel’s time limit is decreasing at a rapid pace. </p><p>He isn’t sure what will happen once the timer reaches zero; Kenma hasn’t met any Guardian Angel who has stayed on Earth past seven months so this unprecedented situation has him ill-prepared. Will Shouyou just cease to exist? Will his body disappear? Will he be reincarnated as a mortal? </p><p>Staying over at the MSBY dorm meant he was constantly running into Atsumu, Sakusa and Bokuto and Inunaki. Meian, Thomas and Barnes lived in their own apartments instead. Akaashi was over quite often as well, seeing as his boyfriend was Bokuto. Osamu drops by to leave some onigiris, especially for Shouyou. Nobody has the heart to tell him that Shouyou couldn’t even eat them. </p><p>“He needs to go to the hospital,” Kenma hears Sakusa insist for the umpteenth time. Right, another reason Kenma had come over; to somehow tell the others that Shouyou was otherworldly and his love for them is actually killing him. Kenma quietly leaves the sleeping angel’s side to slip out of the door and pads towards Inunaki’s room. </p><p>(“I’m not stepping into yours or Miya’s room, Bokuto-san. It’s worse than a garbage truck. At least in Inunaki-san’s room you can actually see the floor and the original paint.”) </p><p>“-is getting dangerou-” all chatter stops as soon as Kenma twists the door open and enters the room, shutting it behind him. <br/>“Kozume-san…” Inunaki begins awkwardly. “Uh, did you need something?” <br/>“Yeah, your attention right now,” Kenma responds. </p><p>“Is it something with Shou-kun?” Atsumu asks, standing up immediately to leave the room. “Is-” <br/>“He’s fine,” Kenma interrupts, making a shoo-ing gesture with his hand to make sure Atsumu sits back down on the bed next to Inunaki and Bokuto. Sakusa is sitting on the desk chair, further away from the three of them. “For now.” </p><p>Four sets of eyebrows knit close together in confusion and poorly disguised concern. Kenma quickly continues before any of them could interrupt, dreading the words he finally has to tell them. </p><p>“Listen, I have something to tell all of you. It’s going to sound pretty unbelievable but you’re just going to have to trust me.” </p><p>And so he tells them, pointedly making direct eye contact so they know that he’s not making it up. He tells them everything, even that Shouyou is Atsumu’s Guardian Angel and has been since Atsumu was born. How Shouyou should have left months ago, but stayed because a part of him had made Earth home. How he was dying and no hospital treatment could save him. </p><p>Kenma braces for backlash, for the others to say he was lying, for them to get mad. </p><p>Instead, they stay quiet. </p><p>The silence blankets the room, a burden worse than Shouyou’s reckless behaviour that Kenma feels personally responsible for. He should never have let him descend, never have set up the backstory, should’ve known his stubborn tendencies. Kenma had been too busy with his own life, enjoying the flexibility of being a half-angel able to live on Earth. If Shouyou withered away...it would all be Kenma’s fault. </p><p>(Shouyou would skin him alive, if he was anything other than an angel, if he heard Kenma talk negatively about himself. Kenma found himself cruelly wondering if blackmailing Shouyou would work before he remembered he had some angel blood in his DNA). </p><p>Kenma stares outside the window of Inunaki’s room, watches the usual sun hide behind grey, roiling clouds. The sunshine streaming into the room turns grey and muddy, almost as if in preparation for mourning, for a funeral.</p><p>And Kenma knows. </p><p>He wants to return to Shouyou’s room, knows that there’s perhaps a few minutes left. He almost leaves, but Atsumu mutters, “I knew the halo wasn’t just my imagination.” <br/>Inunaki and Sakusa nod slowly and the latter agreed, “I saw it too, but only sometimes, when he stood under direct light.” <br/>“Makes sense why he’s so bright,” Bokuto adds. </p><p>Kenma allows himself to feel only a few brief seconds of relief, thanking the Heavens for their trust and how quickly they had understood. Perhaps the universe was in their favour, wanting them to meet Shouyou as his true self for maybe the last time. He hears rustling, and, worried, quickly leaves the room without a word. </p><p>He finds the angel awake, blinking blearily at the ceiling.</p><p>“Shouyou?” Kenma calls, walking to stand next to his bed. “Do you need anything? Water? Food?” <br/>“I’m good,” he responds, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He pants after the light exertion and rests his head against the headboard. His skin has a light sheen of sweat and he looks considerably weaker, skin pale and dark circles so stark against it, that it looked like he had been punched in both eyes. </p><p>It felt like in the few minutes Kenma had spent in Inunaki’s room, Shouyou’s lifespan had been cut by two-thirds. </p><p>He’s about to plead, dreading that it will be for the last time when, again, Atsumu interrupts. </p><p>“Shou-kun,” Atsumu’s voice sounds. He enters the room and goes straight to Shouyou’s side. The angel smiles, tired eyes brightening up considerably just with the setter’s entrance. <br/>“Shou-kun, thank you.” <br/>The angel tilts his head to the side in confusion, asking, “What for?” <br/>“For being my Guardian Angel.” <br/>Shouyou chuckles weakly, “What are you talking about?” <br/>Atsumu smiles too, but his bottom lip trembles. He takes Shouyou’s hand into his to intertwine their fingers and Kenma gets the distinct feeling that he shouldn’t be interrupting them. </p><p>He wasn’t stupid. He had known for a while that feelings other than strictly platonic ones flittered between the setter and his spiker, between Angel and his mortal. He leaves again, knowing Shouyou’s time's almost up. The train is hurtling to a cliff. He held no desire to stay for the angel’s last moments; Icarus’ last moment was with the sun, and a Guardian Angel’s should have been with their mortal. </p><p>A setter and a spiker in the city of sun turned murky with the beginnings of rain. </p><p>As he walks towards the living room, he finds the other three gathered at the end of the hallway, shuffling back and forth. He doesn’t want to speak so he only shakes his head and points behind them, leading them away. A voice drifts towards them, “For what it’s worth, I think I’ve loved you since you were born.” </p><p>It’s the last thing they hear from Shouyou. </p><p>Exactly an hour later, Atsumu emerges from the room with red rimmed eyes and a pink, runny nose. “He’s gone,” he informs them, swiping at his nose with his sleeve. Stray tears drop from his lashes that he doesn’t bother to brush away. Kenma closes his eyes, a strange feeling of contentment washing over him. He should have been upset maybe, or sad, but he only felt calm. Perhaps the angel blood did overpower his human blood at times. </p><p>None of them ask if Atsumu means Shouyou returned to Heaven, or the... second thing. </p><p>Nobody got to say goodbye, except for Atsumu. It made sense in Kenma’s head. Shouyou had descended for the setter and had left with his face in mind. </p><p>They tell the world that he has passed away, and hold a closed-casket funeral for a body that doesn’t exist because there’s only five people on Earth who know the true nature of the enigmatic, orange-haired boy that the whole nation mourns for. </p><p>There’s two weeks of rain all throughout Osaka, and Kenma can’t think of anything more fitting to grieve the going of an angel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's open ended, even though I tagged it as Major Character Death just to be safe. </p><p>I like to think Atsumu succeeded in convincing Hinata to return skywards, but Hinata is also super stubborn so who knows, really. </p><p>Also, even though this is tagged as atsuhina relationship, you potentially could take it as just a friendship but I did intend it to be a weird kind of middle ground with elements of romance idk how to describe it. </p><p>I know this is super messy I'm really sorry. Some things make sense some don't, but consider it canon but a bit manipulated. Like, Karasuno team isn't mentioned, the iconic 'I'll set for you someday" isn't included, etcetera etcetera. </p><p>This fic spawned from three ideas and three ideas only: Atsumu is an atheist but his religion is one Hinata Shouyou, Hinata is equally as whipped but better at hiding it bcs he’s an angel, Aran Ojiro is Atsumu’s voice of reason (that he ignores 90% of the time). Yeah, none of that really worked but I tried, I guess. </p><p>Also I hope you can guess who the assigned mortals are! And yes, I avoided including Kags because I would accidentally turn it into a Kagehina fic. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed, even though this is so over the place and this note is suuuuuper long! Have a great day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>